Chozo vs Chaos
by Sonic'sBoom91
Summary: After much conflict, this battle will come to an end! The blue blur Sonic the hedgehog, vs the galactic bounty hunter Samus Aran. This will be a two chapter fight and will be explained later on. Rated T for swearing and character death. Canon information only.


**Hey! This is one I've been working out in my head. I am a fan of both series and I know what I'm doing. I have thought this through and I devised this fairly. I have played every Metroid game, and almost every Sonic game. (Cause there's a lot of them.) I will use canon info and only have game play mechanics when needed and/or if it has to do with an ability. Note: this will probably not progress as a full story. If it does, it will be short so it doesn't conflict t with my other writings. I don't own Sonic or Samus, only the plot.**

Seajin. A vast desert planet of the Gaflar system. A planet third closest to the sun of this solar system. A reverse planet. Nothing can be seen on the planet from space. Nothing but clouds from dust storms and giant chasms. This is where a great battle will take place. One of which one will stand victor with the prize of regret, and one will fall with the reward of death.

Strong winds blew as a large gunship landed on the empty desert planet. After a moment, a bottom platform of the ship fell, and a large mechanical figure appeared as the inside floor of the ship dropped to the ground. The mechanical figure stepped off the platform before it retreated back into the ship, and began to patrol the area and take in its surroundings. Nothing. Just a large, bleak, and sandy desert. A few boulders here and there. But just plain as the eye could see.

It had one mission. Annihilate any foreign species for relocation of a race living on a dieing planet. After many scans and planning, the federation sent this famed hunter to check any undetected places on the planet that the scanners couldn't reach. After declining three times due to being tired of being the reason entire species disappear, the bounty hunter finally gave in.

After completing a quick scan of the area, the mechanical hunter pressed a few bottons on its arm canon and watched as it's ship flew into space to prevent over heating from the intense radiation of the planet. Once the ship was out of site, the figure turned and walked eastward.

The large figure raised it's left hand up to its helmet, as it was receiving a transmission.

"Samus Aran. This is the captain of the federation ship, G.F.S Omega. We understand you have arrived at the designated planet." A formal voice acknowledged.

"Affirmative." A female voice, coming from the large mechanical being, replied.

"Good. I would like to remind you that you have exactly three federation months to complete this mission. Your power suit should calculate and convert the ratio between federation time and the planets time for you. Please note that we are posted at this planets moon to prevent getting to close to the sun. We will be able to send back up through drones. Sending solders would be to risky with the planets climate. Remember, it will take approximately take one federation hour for a drone to reach the surface of the planet. The remaining time it will take to pinpoint your location will vary. We will dock and take care of your gunship while you are on your mission. Good luck. And remember, we will stay in contact so give us all the data you can. Also, we're paying you three times our original bounty offer. So I was told to tell you not to screw this up." The voice added over the transmission.

"Understood. Samus, out." The female voice replied as the figure removed it's hand from the helmet.

This would not be a ideal planet for relocation, but scans show that just bellow the crust was actually habitable. It had underground water caverns, and it's unique gravity and core allowed deep and wide mining with reduced risk of cave-ins. And of course it being a desert planet, it was closer to the solar systems sun and had higher levels of radiation, even though it was a red sun. This would allow power through solar radiation. The mechanical suite of this hunter protected her from the radiation. The only downsides to the relocation was that civilization would be under ground, and it would be a long travel between planets of different solar systems.

"Samus. We would like permission to gain access to your vizor's recorder for better communication and reception on the planet's cave system." The voice said after a moment of searching.

"Permission granted." Samus added.

Speaking of under ground, after about a two mile hike, the hunter came upon a large chasm. The hunter held it's hand up to it's helmet and scanned the large chasm. This could be the only way to find any caves, leading deeper below the surface. But if not, it is a long way down. The hunter began to walk along the side to try and find a cave, or an easier way down the large crack.

This might take awhile.

*break*

"Well crap." A blue hedgehog said as he stood in a pitch black room.

He had followed a large man into this room, and had hoped to corner the said man. He was disappointed however, when no matter which way he went, he found a wall. After a moment, bright lights flickered on and had shone the hedgehog to be in a metallic, box like, room. There was nothing there but steel walls. He stood there and studied the area for a second, and then gave up on finding a way out.

"OH HOO HOO HOO! Well well Sonic! It seems you have fallen right into my trap! How inconvenient!" A voice said over some unseeable speakers.

"Woooow. How very perceptive of you Dr.! I would never had guessed. I guess that'a why YOUR the genius here." The hedgehog mocked sarcastically.

"Eer! You better watch your mouth you pesky rodent! I'm the one in control here!" The voice said.

"Oh suuuuure! Whatever you say Dr.!" It continued.

"EER FINE! Let's see how cocky you really are! AS A PANCAKE!" The voice yelled right before the walls began to close in on the hedgehog.

The hedgehog watched as the walls began to move slowly towards him. He looked up to see even the ceiling was coming down as well.

"...couldn't you have at least made them fast?" It asked.

"If it was fast, I wouldn't be able to see you welp as it crushes you! I want to savor this moment!" The voice said with a mad laugh.

"Oooh! So scary! How original!" The hedgehog laughed.

After a second, the hedgehog curled into a ball, and began to spin in place at high speed. After a half a second, the blue blurish ball rocketed towards a wall, and bounced right off.

"HAH! I MADE THESE WALLS OVER TWO HUNDRED FEET THICK! There's no way you could break them!" The voice said with laughter.

"Hm. Not bad." The hedgehog replied with a smirk still on his face.

The hedgehog walked up to the wall and began to push on it. Even through he was running in place, he hagan to move faster and faster. Soon, you could not even seen the hedgehog, but instead, a blue flashing ball began sawing into the wall with no prevail. The blue blur began to panic slightly as he realized he couldn't push the wall back. The walls began to get closer and closer. Soon, there were only about two yard between them.

"I don't think so hedgehog! Each wall is pushed using its own hydraulics powered by a Chaos Emerald! EACH!" The voice said as it began to laugh uncontrollably.

"HEH! Why didn't you say so before!?" The hedgehog said as it curled into a ball to prevent from being crushed a few seconds longer.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

*break*

Samus had given up on trying to find a way down though the side and had resorted to using her speed boost to get to the end of the chasm and make her way down from there. She continue running along the side until her visor began to warn her of srtange energy spikes not to far from her. She slowed to a stop and and began to follow her radar in search for the origin. After awhile, the strange energy spikes stopped, and all she could see on her radar was an extremely strong energy source, about an eigth a mile away from her.

"We picked up the signal as well. Go find out what it was! We can't have something this powerful roaming the planet and harming anyone! Locate the source, and destroy it!" She heard from her supervisor. Not one to argue with authority, she began to sprint in the designated direction.

*break*

Samus stared in awe at the strange creature. It was something she had never seen before, and she has seen allot. The strange blue creature seemed to be dead. It hadn't moved, or breathed. After a second of self studying, she switched her vizor to scan mode and proceeded to scan the animal for any helpful information. She was slightly taken back as her scanner showed nothing to report and had said that there was nothing in its data base to go off of on this creature.

"Are you getting this? I don't have anything on this... Thing! Do you have anything on it?" She asked as she transmitted a messege to the ship.

"Negative. We can't find anything. However, the information we received from your scanner indicates that it's bone structure is slightly similar to that of a hedgehog. A hedgehog is an old rat like animal that went extinct many many years before Earth was destroyed. This appears to be genetically altered though. So far we have nothing else." A scientist had replied through the transmitted radio.

"Earth... It could be a bio-weapon if it was genetically altered!" Samus deducted as she held her arm canon out in a defensive way. She has seen many creatures being used as a bio-weapon. Creatures from SR388. And some from space. The Metroids were also sought after in this line of weaponry.

"That is a possability. Be careful. Remember, exterminate anything that seems harmful." She heard before the transmission ended.

She slowly approached the blue being with a hair trigger, just waiting to burst. She reached out with her other hand and began to poke and prod the creature, looking for anything dangerous. After a split second the creatures eyes flew open, and Samus was on the ground before she could even react.

*break*

Sonic stood afar off as he watched his opponent fall back onto the ground.

'The air pressure here is really high... Better save my breath.' He thought as he took in his surroundings.

Sonic has fought in space before. He even owned and flew his own bi-plane. He knew quite a bit about the air pressure, and how to adapt to it. What he didn't understand is where the hell he was! It was blazing hot and he could feel the radiation almost reach his skin. He slowly pulled out a Chaos Emerald and began to study it slightly.

'Better not loose this... I can feel the radiation. The chaos emerald is what's keeping me alive right now.' He thought to himself.

Sonic put the emerald away and looked in the direction of his target, only to see nothing. Before he could decide what to do, he was blown away as something exploded in his side. And rolled acrosed the desert ground and slowly look up to see a mechanical being walk towards him with a gun for an arm.

'Must be one of Eggmans robots. This was his plan all along. Ok, step one: trash robot. Step two: find Eggman.' He thought to himself as he slowly got up.

Samus was taken back to see the hedgehog get back up without much difficulty. Almost as if the missile had no affect on him. She held her gun upwards and began to charge up the beam on her canon. As the charging finished, she quickly dashed at the blue rat and shot at it, two feet away. Sonic swiftly swerved to the right, tripped Samus, and pile drived her to the ground.

Samus quickly sprung forward, spun around, and began to unload rapidly fired shots at the hedgehog. Sonic looked up as a few balls of energy hit him, throwing him onto his back. He quickly spun backwards and began to dodge every shot Samus fired at him.

Samus stood there in slight shock to see the hedgehog dodge most of her shots. She quickly ran towards him and began to speed up the number of shots she fired. Sonic easily kept up with the shots as he weaved back and forth inbetween the balls of energy. He quickly flipped over a shot heading right for his torso and landed right before Samus planted a firm fist into his gut, sending him upwards. Before he could retaliate, he felt a strange wave of energy grab him right before he was violently swung around, and then thrown into the ground.

Samus retracted her grapple beam and walked up the the hedgehog who had its face implanted into the ground. She stedied her canon as she was about to finish the job with a charged shot. Sonic quickly did a hand spring forward, turned around, and began to spin in place as he aimed for the mechanical being. Going from zero to two hundred in half a second, Sonic slammed into the bounty hunter's torso and sent her flying into a distant rock. Instinctively, Samus fired her charged canon, but only after it was to late.

Sonic watched as the boulder exploded from the charge shot, and the mechanical human fell to the ground. Samus slowly got up as and watched as he helmet recalculated and summed up a status report for the over all condition of her suit.

"Samus. We still don't have any information on this. If you haven't finished it off in half an hour, we'll send a drone to assist." She heard.

"G-got it..." she muttered as she got up.

She held her arm canon up and aimed at the hedgehog who was at least five hundred feet away. She began to charge the shot and activated her x-Ray visor for an extra zoom for a better shot. The charge had finished and she took an extra second to make sure she would hit he target. A second before she pulled the trigger, the hedgehog was infront of her face, and had pointed her canon upwards, causing her to shoot into the air. Sonic quicky punched her in the gut, jumped back, and landed an axel kick to the back of her helmet.

'D-damn hedgehog... Getting annoying!' Samus thought as she activated her rocket boost, to ram into the hedgehog as she quickly flipped herself upright.

As Sonic jumped to his feet, Samus swung her leg low, and tripped him, causeing him to fall again. She shot her grapple beam, and flung him around like a rag doll belonging to a dog. She flung him upwards and shot four missiles into the air, after him. Sonic spun his body around and home attacked across the missiles and hit Samus with a homing attack. After a second to realize what the hedgehog actually did, Samus jumped up, and shot the hedgehog as he landed on his feet. She grabbed him with the grapple once again, as he fell, and proceeded to throw him like a slingshot.

As soon as the grapple let go, Sonic flew forward, then swung back and hit the hunter with another homing attack. Samus repeated the process twice before she really understood what he could do. She repeated the slingshot once agian, and quickly round-house kicked Sonic across the face as he came around with a homing attack, sending him backwards and landing on his back. He quickly jumped up and stared directly at the much larger mech.

Samus activated her plasma beam as she idled against her opponent. The status report her visor gave her wasn't bad. She could handle quite a few more blows until she had to call for any back up. Sonic thought for a second and realized that getting in close normally wouldn't be the best choice. With a smirk, he turned, and went from zero to five hundred in a second.

He was ready to take the ball into his court.

**Whew! I decided to split this in half here. And afterwards, I'll probably post a third chapter that will explain how this ended. That or I can post a YouTube vid and stuff. It would allow me to explain it better. But it would take me a lot more time to make. I can barely cut this out of my time and make it look decent. Anyway, instead of a DYK, let's do a trivia! I won't say who gets it right, but you can answer the question in the review. This one will be a Metroid trivia! The next will be a Sonic one.**

**Trivia question #1: What was Samus referred to in the Japanese version of the original Metroid game booklet/instruction guide? The answer and question two will be in the next chapter!**


End file.
